Pikachu x Eevee
by DamLeed
Summary: Watch the exclusive behind-the-scenes that is normally closed off to the typical player. What happens when you leave a male and female Pokemon in a daycare? 18, lemon.


"Ah, thank you so much!" The weary old woman hands two Pokeballs to the kind looking man at the other end of the counter, fishing some money from her purse. "I won't be able to let them out for a while, so I thought that maybe they would have a better time here."

The man smiles in a business-like fashion, warm but ultimately lacking any real emotion. "It's perfectly fine, ma'am," he assures her. "We'll take good care of them for ya."

The woman almost misses the words, halfway towards the door outside already. She catches the last sentence, waves her thanks to the clerk, and quickly makes her way back out the door.

As soon as the door shuts behind her, the man tsks, lightly tapping his foot against the ground. 'I doubt she'll be back anytime soon,' he grumbles to himself, turning around to the door behind him that regular customers weren't permitted to enter, the two Pokeballs in hand. 'Well, at least they can keep each other company.'

After a moment, he's outside. He looks around, glancing at the rather vacant but small lot, surrounded by a wooden fence. Sighing, he gets down to one knee and lets the two Pokemon loose.

"Alright then fellas, your owner'll come back to pick you up later, but 'till then," he points towards the surrounding fence, "don't go outside that there fence." He's unsure as to whether or not they actually understood him, considering they were already wandering about and exploring, but he's sure that they won't escape regardless.

With a brief spin on his heel, he stands up and heads back inside.

—

From across the small field they find themselves in, a Pikachu hears the high-pitched feminine call of an Eevee. "Hey, um, have you found anything?"

The Pikachu, very familiar with this voice, replies, "Not yet!"

Looking over the relatively tall grass of the area, the Pikachu sees a small brown lump making its way towards him, occasionally playfully jumping over an off blade. After a few seconds, she bursts through, shaking herself off of the dew that had built up on the various plants over the night. "Me neither…" she laments on a disappointed note.

She falls backwards onto her hind legs with a light thump, sitting down lazily. "Evan?" she asks, ending it with a yawn.

Having already turned around to explore a bit more of his immediate area, he looks towards her. "Yeah?" He's unable to stop himself from looking in-between the Eevee's legs, something that he hadn't done prior to coming to this place. Embarrassed, he makes his way over to her while being extra careful to avert his gaze.

The Eevee cocks her head, inquisitive at the Evan's strange reactions. She tries her best to follow his gaze, and after a few moments, finally realizing that he had been looking at her crotch. She had noticed his quick glances the past few days, though she'd not paid it enough heed to warrant asking about.

"Y-Yeah, Sue?" Evan repeats, having gotten within touching distance from the Eevee.

"I'm bored!" she declares, looking into the sky and then dramatically falling to her back for added effect. "There's nothing fun here!"

Evan decides it's safe to look back in her direction, but her new position elicits an even stronger feeling of embarrassment from him, and he waddles over to her side. He tries incredibly hard to avoid looking at her slit, so hard that it's immediately noticeable where he's trying _not_ to look. He simply nods in response to her declaration, deciding not to speak to avoid stuttering, something he hates doing.

The Eevee, oblivious to the situation, scoots a little closer to him while remaining on her back. "And, um, Evan?"

He looks at her face for a moment, then looks away. "H-Hmm?" he replies in turn, his breath catching in this throat for a moment.

"What're you doin'?"

Evan immediately flinches and scoots back, startled. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all, I just…" He looks towards her face, blushing madly. "For some reason, ever since we came here, I get really, hot, whenever I look at you…"

A concerned look crosses Sue's face, and she gets up shortly after to make her way to the embarrassed Evan. "Are you sick?" she asks, unsure of what it could be.

"Maybe, I don't know," he admits. "My tummy kind of feels… h-heavy…? too."

"So you _are_ sick!" she exclaims, taking a step back. "But, only when you look at me?"

He nods, the blush having faded now that his mind is focused on trying to figure out the cause.

Suddenly, she remembers what happened earlier. "Is it only a bit of me that makes you hot?"

He cocks his head, not certain what the question is. "Wha'd'you mean?"

"Like, um," she rolls onto her back and spreads her legs, having deemed her paws too short to point, "down here?"

Immediately, the blush comes into full force, and he nods vigorously. "Y-Yes! There!"

Slowly, Sue feels her own blush building. "U-Um…"

Evan decides that he doesn't have to be as evasive as he had been earlier, walking up to the spread-eagle Eevee. "W-What?"

"What's… that…?" Her front paw points to Evan's crotch, causing him to look down.

With the recent showing the Eevee put on, his dick had been slowly sliding out of its sheath. Evidently, it had finally gotten all the way out, with her noticing before him. "It does that when I got hot, sometimes," he explains as best he can. "It, um, feels good when I touch it…"

"Evan!" Sue suddenly exclaims after a few moments of silence.

He looks up, startled. "Y-Yes?"

"I think you got me sick, too!" she exclaims. "I'm really hot, and, my tummy feels all squirmy, and, and…" As if to emphasize this, she wiggles on her back a little bit, a distraught expression covering her features.

Evan idly shuffles closer, almost getting close enough to touch her. "Y-Yes! That's what it feels like!"

The distraught expression slowly turns into an uncomfortable look, and rubs her back against the soft ground once again, except this time in apparent frustration. "I can't…" She almost seems to tear up for a moment, not used to this intense new sensation. "C-Can you touch me down there, Evan?"

"What?" he asks, not quite sure if he actually heard the question correctly.

"Please, t-touch that place you were looking!" she pleads. Once again, her voice takes on a teary tone. "I-I can't reach, and it's so hot…"

Suddenly, Evan notices an aroma faint in the air. It fogs his mind slightly, and he immediately presses his soft paw against the almost-writhing Eevee's small slit, eliciting a loud cry from her.

"Y-You're r-right, it does, feel good!" she whimpers, urging him to continue.

Instead, he pauses, lifting his moist paw to his nose and sniffing. Instantly, as though a thick fog had blown into his mind, he feels himself become overcome with the scent. Licking his paw, his eyes open wide, and he abandons the idea of just touching her slit.

Sue looks up, confused as to why he stopped. "E-Evan?"

Before she can add onto her question, she's hit with an intense new sensation, quickly turning into a truly writhing mess on the ground but refusing to move away.

Evan moves his tongue in deep licks, trying to get everything he can from the Eevee's small pussy. Hooking his small paws around her hind legs, he tries to stop her from moving so much as he continues his repeated licks along the length of her slit.

She feels a brand new sensation rising inside of her, and, sitting up with great effort, she grabs at the back of Evan's head, holding him in place. She pushes his licks even further into her, which is met by the Eevee's involuntary humping into his face as her instincts take over.

"I-I feel something coming!" she suddenly yips. Almost immediately afterwords, her whole body tenses, and she shoves the Evan's head as far down as she can while this intense sensation flows through her entire body. After around thirty seconds, she lets go and falls backwards, panting heavily.

The Evan responds in kind, rolling onto his back and panting. He licks some of the excess juices from his lips, still trying to get everything he can despite having nearly his fill earlier.

"Ev-Evan?" the tired Eevee finally gasps out.

"Wha— What?" he responds, letting out a sigh after finally regaining his breath.

"C-…" She pauses, a blush spreading across her face once again. "Can we do that again…?"

He stumbles to his feet, unbalanced by the multitude of emotions rushing through him. "I… want to try something!" he decides out loud to the incredibly needy Eevee. He quickly closes the distance between her and him, apparently excited.

"What, is it?" Sue asks, still appearing slightly miserable. "Will it feel good again?" Suddenly, she takes note of the Pikachu's shaft, seeing that it's grown larger in the time they spent together. She sees a large lump at the base of it.

"It feels good when I touch mine," the Pikachu begins, "so what if, we tried rubbing them together?"

Sue thinks on this idea for a few seconds, then nods impatiently at the hesitant Evan. "Do it!" she says firmly.

Awkwardly, the Pikachu walks forward until he's straddling the Eevee, their crotches pressed together. Having nearly just had her first orgasm, Sue immediately reacts, still being incredibly sensitive. She lets out a high-pitched moan, humping upwards onto the Pikachu's shaft.

Evan flinches as his instincts take over, causing him to hump against her wet slit and increase his own pleasure. He feels an incredibly strange sensation begin moving down his tummy, which clouds his mind further into acting exactly as he needs to. His thrusting intensifies, until finally, the tip of his cock accidentally slips inside of the whining Eevee.

She reacts instantly, sitting almost straight up in the face of this new sensation and gasping. All Evan notices is the intensifying pleasure as this feeling in his stomach intensifies.

"I-I think I'm gonna p—" Evan's suddenly cut off by his own orgasm, involuntarily thrusting his knot inside of the euphoric Sue as he let loose all the seed he had into her womb.

He stays in that position for a moment, shaking as this sensation like he had never felt before coursed through him, a pleasure like he had never known briefly ridding him of all rational thought. Almost immediately after this feeling passes, he falls forward onto the Eevee's furry chest, panting hard.

After a minute or two, the Pikachu finally grasps enough energy to speak, his still inflated knot resting inside of the Eevee. "Let's… do it again…" he says tiredly, yawning.

His words reach no one, Sue having already passed out. Unfathomably tired himself, he finds himself slowly closing his eyes and being lulled to sleep by the sound of his new mate's heartbeat.


End file.
